Futuro Perfecto
by Cydalima
Summary: Cuando era pequeño Draco idealizaba el cómo podría ser su vida futura; años más tarde, se dio cuenta de cuál era el verdadero futuro pefecto. Escrito para el Dracothon 2010.


Esto formó parte de lo que escribí para el Dracothon 2010, que se organizó en livejournal para celebrar el cumpleaños número 30 de Draco Malfoy. Se organizaron diferentes retos y yo cumplí algunos de ellos. Espero que les guste lo que leerán.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, este fic no tiene fines de lucro, sino sólo brindar un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**FUTURO PERFECTO**

Cuando Draco tenía cinco años, pensaba que su futuro sería muy parecido a como era su vida de ese entonces: viviría cómodamente en su mansión, tendría miles de sirvientes que estarían al pendiente de sus deseos y caprichos y cumplirían todos sus mandatos sin negarse a hacerlo; comería deliciosos platillos preparados con los mejores ingredientes de importación y vestiría ropa de alta calidad hecha a su medida con las telas más finas y diseñada por los mejores y más expertos en la moda.

Durante el resto de su infancia hasta que entró en Hogwarts la visión que Draco tenía sobre su futuro no cambió demasiado, aunque a los doce años comenzó a pensar que sería perfecto trabajar continuando con los negocios que su padre realizaba y ser tan influyente como él. Si contraía matrimonio ―lo cual no dudaba que haría―, sería con una mujer digna de convertirse en la nueva señora Malfoy; sangre pura, evidentemente, hermosa e inteligente, de preferencia Slytherin, si es que era una mujer inglesa, o Ravenclaw como segunda opción. Tendrían un hijo, niño o niña no importaba demasiado, pues un Malfoy, independientemente de su género, no deja de ser un Malfoy y todo lo que ello lleva consigo.

Al cumplir 16 años, Draco dejó de pensar en ese futuro que había pintado como perfecto durante toda su vida. Se le encargó una misión que no pudo rechazar por temor, no tanto a sufrir él las consecuencias, sino a perder a su familia; y durante casi un año enforcó sus pensamientos en ello, pese a no poder realizar lo que le fue encomendado y después sufrir las consecuencias ―que fueron mucho más soportables de lo que había imaginado.

Sin embargo, al cumplir la mayoría de edad, Draco ya no pudo pensar en una vida cómoda en Malfoy Manor, pues incluso estar en su casa era incómodo y atemorizante; mucho menos en sirvientes respondiendo a sus exigencias ya que él mismo era tratado como uno. Dejó de imaginar deliciosos banquetes realizados para él y sólo se concentraba en comer rápidamente y desaparecer lo más pronto posible de la mesa para no desatar la ira de Lord Voldemort; ya no prestaba atención a sus ropas, usaba lo más sencillo que podía encontrar en su guardarropa con tal de pasar desapercibido para los Mortífagos que ahora usaban su hogar como un hotel.

Ya no fantaseaba con la mujer perfecta y cualquier imagen mental que se hubiera hecho de ella fue desapareciendo poco a poco hasta que dejó de existir; y decidió que, si el Señor Tenebroso triunfaba y su vida estaba destinada a ser como lo era en ese instante, prefería que la dinastía Malfoy terminara con él. El simple hecho de imaginar a un hijo suyo viviendo lo que él, siendo atemorizado por un grupo de genocidas cada que éstos tenían oportunidad y humillado por un demente sin corazón le parecía cruel e inpensable, porque eso no era vida, era denigrante y vergonzoso. Era algo que un Malfoy no debería soportar.

Durante casi un año que a Draco le pareció una eternidad, su idea de un futuro se limitó a preguntarse si lo que hacía agradaba al Lord, pues de eso dependía que pudiera llegar al día de mañana. O a la hora siguiente, pues con el Señor Tenebroso no podía estar seguro de lo que sucedería y lo mejor era estar prevenido para todo.

Cuando la pesadilla acabó y tanto él como su familia lograron evitar el castigo de ir a Azkaban ―en gran parte gracias a la intervención de Potter, a quien no tenía palabras para agradecerle lo que había hecho por ellos declarando a su favor durante los interminables juicios que tuvieron que pasar―, Draco decidió no preocuparse más por el futuro y concentrarse en vivir el hoy. Por primera vez en muchos años, Draco pudo ser él mismo, tomando sus propias decisiones y aceptando cualquier consecuencia que éstas trajeran consigo. Porque eran suyas, y nada le causaba más satisfacción que saberse, ahora sí, libre e independiente de lo que alguien más quisiera obligarle a pensar.

Draco dejó de idealizar una vida cómoda y fácil, y se prometió cambiar por el bien propio y de su familia. Terminó sus estudios, no sin esfuerzo, y estudió Administración, pues aún quería sacar a flote los pocos negocios que seguían perteneciendo a la familia Malfoy. Siempre que miraba atrás y recordaba su forma de pensar a los 14 o 15 años, Draco no podía evitar reír con ganas, pues lo único en lo que su plan de vida realizado en la pubertad había acertado era en el detalle de su familia. Había contraído matrimonio con la mujer que él consideraba la mejor del mundo, atractiva e inteligente, y con ella había tenido un hijo que era, simplemente, su adoración.

Sí, a sus 30 años de edad, Draco sabía que lo que él esperaba que fuera su futuro no se comparaba en nada a su vida actual. No vivía en una enorme mansión, no tenía muchos sirvientes que cumplieran sus exigencias; los alimentos que comía eran deliciosos, pero no estaban preparados con ingredientes traídos del otro lado del mundo, su ropa no la diseñaba uno de los mejores y aunque no fuera de mala calidad, era bastante normal. Día a día debía trabajar arduamente, no sólo para poder sustentar a su familia y tener una buena calidad de vida, sino también para hacerle ver a la gente del Mundo Mágico que los Malfoy no eran malos, pese al pasado oscuro que tuvieron.

No era rico, al menos no a niveles exhorbitantes como lo fue cuando él era niño, y aún debía soportar las miradas de rencor o las palabras que le decían algunas personas que aún seguían viviendo en el pasado. Pero no le importaba. Era feliz y eso, para él, valía más que todos esos sueños que alguna vez tuvo sobre el que, en ese entonces, él pensaba que era el futuro perfecto.


End file.
